Star Wars: The Hidden Separatist War
by dontai.tucker
Summary: I decide to make a what if story of crossing over the real world into the star wars universe. I decided to put myself and some of my friends into this story so enjoy.
1. Star Wars: The Hidden Separatist

**Star Wars**

**The Hidden Separatist War**

**Hidden Sith**

Prolog:

The year is 48 BBY and the Jedi transport ship _"Epsilon"_ is making its way across the galaxy picking up force sensitive children who are of the proper age it has made stops at Dxun, Christophsis, Hoth, Corellia, and many of planets. AAyla is accompanied by her master; Quinlan Vos. Vos found AAyla on Ryloth the home world of the Twi'leks. There are many Jedi younglings and padawan, but only a few Jedi knights and masters. The _"Epsilon"_ is the biggest Jedi transport around it can carry twice the number of people than the regular transports and about the same number of people as a medical transport. Many of the other younglings are becoming restless and the Jedi Knights and Masters are going over the checklist to make sure they got all of the age appropriate future Jedi. Looking at the list Master Yaddle is confident they got everyone and has the pilot input the coordinates for Coruscant.

Meanwhile on the planet Shili, Shaak Ti is looking up at the night sky wondering when it would be her turn for the Jedi to come seek her out.

On volcanic world of Mustafar who's volcanic rivers flows with molten silicate rock and iron ore, which are much hotter than molten sulfur. Either could set a man's clothes on fire, but molten sulfur would not have melted the metal foundations of the lava mining shield arm on the building. The major city on Mustafar is Fralideja and it's the last remaining settlement of Mustafarians on the volcanic planet of Mustafar. Centuries before the age of the Galactic Empire, all other cities on Mustafar were destroyed by a massive eruption, nearly wiping out their civilization. Fralideja is located near the Klegger Corp Lava Mining Complex. In the city of Fralideja lives a 6yr old human boy who lives with his abusive father who just so happens to be Sith Lord. The boy's parents are in the kitchen of the house arguing about the boy's future.

"He's going to be a Sith Lord and nothing you say is going to stop that

The boy is outside on the roof looking up at Mustafar's night sky, wondering if there's something better out in there in the galaxy, if he'll meet someone who is willing to be his friend, and just wanting to get away from his father.

Meanwhile Above the formal city planet of Taris a Jedi task force was engaged by a fleet of Separatist war ships. Leading the task force was Jedi master Kai Hundorra a well strategist who knows how to read the tide of battle… Onboard his flagship the Blade runner Master Kai was trying to keep his ship intact most of his ships had been destroyed or badly damaged by the enemy forces. The Admiral of the Blade runner who was known as the one eyed demon who was a seasoned veteran during the old Republic who tried to destroy an enemy convoy all by himself but at a cost of his left eye. The Admiral looked over at the hologram that showed them the ships on both sides fighting then turned to the Jedi master who was getting to his feet after a missile hit one of the ships engines.

"Sir we lost forward shields we're leaking atmosphere pressure on decks 27, 28 and 31". The Admiral said who was bleeding from his left arm from suffering an electrical burn at one of the computers.

"What's the status on the enemy formation"? Master Kai asked.

"Two enemy ships destroyed, 60% of enemy fighters have been wiped out!" One of the gunners yelled

"General this is a one way fight we must retreat to friendly space and regroup." The admiral said.

"I agree all forces withdraw from the battle zone at once live to fight another day." Master Hundorra said.

The remaining republican ships started to withdraw from the battle zone and into hyperspace. Far off in the distance a lone squad of ten black fighters exited from hyperspace and watched as the Jedi fleet was being destroyed while trying to escape. The lead pilot of the group watched with a grin on her face but she felt a bit of sadness in her heart while the other pilots laughed at the Jedi fleet.

"Look at the Jedi run away with their tail between their legs… why don't they stand and fight like real warriors?" Asked Nightmare two

"I know there so weak I wanted to kill some of them myself…. I don't know why the Republic wants weaklings like the Jedi to defend the galaxy." Nightmare three laughed.

"That's enough out of you two we seen enough let's report back to the sith council and wait for more orders do I make myself clear?" the lead pilot asked.

"Yes we understand clearly." the rest of Nightmare squadron replied.

The ten ships better known as Nightmare squad rent rocked away from the battlefront and enter hyperspace. Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy a Jedi transport was carrying a handful of younglings to the Jedi temple to become Jedi.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one: rookies**

On board the ship _"Epsilon"_ a group of young children are enroot to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. On the _"Epsilon"_ were five Jedi Masters Yaddle, Yarael Poof, Adi Gallia, Session Tiin, and Even Piellalong with several force sensitive younglings. The _"Epsilon" _was on its way back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when it received a call to go pick up two more younglings. The first youngling is located on planet Shili by the name of Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti was a small little Togruta girl no bigger than master Yoda at the time. She had montrals on her head that allow her to ultrasonically perceive her surroundings with lekku's at the time they came down to her shoulders. The second youngling was located in the outer rim on the planet Mustafar; a young human boy by the name of Brian. When the Jedi transport came to pick Brian up to take him to the Jedi temple for training, everyone on the ship could feel the dark side all over the planet Mustafar. The five Jedi masters came to pick Brian up when they saw him nearly take some boys life, mistaking him for a Sith they challenged him to a duel, at that point Brian showed them who they were dealing with by showing them some unspeakable power that the Jedi have never seen before, or powers some consider to be unnatural. The Jedi's got their butts kicked by this six year boy who has yet to be profanely trained as a Jedi, the Mustafarians council members appalled Brian for his victory against the Jedi but they still took him in and trained him to be a Jedi, before leaving Mustafar the council gave Brian his father's lightsaber. Young Dontai Tucker who lost his parents during a research study. This of course was his first time Dontai made an enemy and a rival.

"My first Jedi training this is going to be cool", said Dontai.

Dontai walked down the halls when he bumped into an older student.

"Hey watch it I'm walking here", said the tall light skinned boy with short red hair.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" said Dontai in an apologized voice.

"Why you little SQUART you dare mock me", said the boy angrily.

"Dude I said I was sorry", said Dontai.

"Do you know who I am I WILL BE THE GREATEST JEDI EVER!" yelled the bully.

"Leave him alone", said a young female twi-lek.

"You were lucky this time. Just stay out of my", said the boy as he walked away.

"Thanks for the help", Dontai said getting to his feet.

"The names AAyla Secura; you must be new her words of wisdom watch your back", said the female twi-lek.

AAyla Secura gave a wink at Dontai and walked away. Ten minutes out the _"Epsilon" _received a call to pick up two more younglings.

Meanwhile onboard his ship The Ragnorok the sith lord Darth Shadow stood in a chamber with the ten pilots Of nightmare squadron from Taris who of course feared him the most and if they fail him he will kill them. The head pilot of the group felt a bit of relief being in the same room as a sith lord, but the others feared him more then there lead pilot.

"My lord we have done what you have asked and retrieved the item you requested…. What are our new orders my lord?" The lead pilot asked.

You have done well…. Now I need you to go to the outpost on Ryloth and wait for my orders." Replied Lord Shadow

"It will be done my lord." The lead pilot of nightmare flight said.

The group of pilots bowed and walked out of the room when a female Zabarak entered the room. She was dressed in the robes of the ancient sith she that she found on one of the planets she conquered. The lead pilot locked eyes on the Zabarak for a few seconds and continued to walk off. After the group left the room the female Zabarak then told Lord Shadow that the other lords have arrived and were waiting to begin the meeting on their next move. The dark lords entered the room and took their places.

"This meeting will come to order." Lord Mare a female Zabarak said.

"Lord Hunt what is progress in the mid-rim?" Asked Lord Sinya a female white twi-lek

"Three more planets have fallen to us…. The Jedi can't stop us now." Replied Lord Hunt a male sith who was cast out of the Jedi order years ago by following lord Reaven.

"Perfect the Jedi will be in disarray after we recover the weapon that was lost to us." Lord Byss said.

"Getting ahead of yourself again I see Lord Byss… aren't you for someone who was cast out of the Jedi order years ago.

Lord Mare sniggered.

"You have no right to speak you worthless Zabarak. Lord Byss replied.

"Why you! Lord Mare said angrily.

"That enough the both of you, I will not have this council that I built be destroyed like our ancestors years ago. Lord Shadow shouted.

"Of course my lord. Both of them said.

"The republic will soon fall and the sith will rule the galaxy with an iron fist."Lord Shadow laughed.

"Laugh while you can my lord for it is you who will fall." Senya said to herself.

After the meeting the sith lords headed back to their ships along the way lord Senya ran into Lord Hunt who was leaning against the wall arms folded.

"What are you still doing here I thought you left already?" Senya asked.

"We need to talk…. I know what you thinking Sinya; I haven't forgotten our plan to turn on the other sith lords." Lord Hunt replied.

"We must be quick about this if the others find out about this plot and were dead. " Said Senya worriedly

"Don't worry about that we just lay low for a bit more then we'll make out move." Hunt said as he walked away from her with a grin on his face.

"I hope your right about this. Senya said.

The sith fleet broke up and entered hyperspace in different ways. Meanwhile back on board the Epsilon the group of younglings was resting in there quarters but Dontai couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a little walk trying to clear his head when he notices a twi-lek the same one who he met before staring out the window into space. Dontai walked over to her side and stared out the window where then he noticed a bit of a blush on her face. He stared out the window some more before he turned to her and spoke to her.

"It's very nice the stars I mean." Dontai said rubbing the back of his head

"I know…. By the way what's your name?" The young twi-lek asked

"The names Dontai and what is yours?" Replied Dontai

"My name is AAyla Secura I'm a twi-lek from Ryloth nice to meet you Dontai." Replied Secura who face was beet red with shyness.

"That's a nice name oh by the way thanks for helping me out with that kid back there." Dontai said.

"You're welcome; he was being a jerk anyway." Replied AAyla Secura

"You know tomorrow will be our first day at the Jedi temple so I'm a little scared." Said Secura

"I'm not….. Okay maybe a little but don't worry if you're in trouble I come running to save you okay?" Dontai asked with a blush on his face.

"I thank you for your words and I will remember this always. Replied Secura

"You're welcome but now we better get to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so sleep well my friend….. Before I forget I want you to have something." Said Dontai as he lifted his right hand palm up and small shards of ice formed in his hand shaping it to a necklace of pure ice and gave it to AAyla who was shocked by the gift. He later turned and walked back to his room but stopped midway turned and looks and Secura and said sleep well my friend then walked down the hall and entered his room climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Little did Dontai know he was being watched by some of the Jedi masters who were watching from a far.

"Spying on the younglings are you master Gallia?" Master Depa asked.

"I'm keeping my eyes on this one…. I notice he has a kind heart and is willing to help out anyone in need he will make a great Jedi." Master Gallia replied.

"I agree but this one I feel we need to keep an eye on to." Master Depa said as she pulled an image of Brain form her pocket.

"What are thinking inside that head of yours?" Asked Yural poof who was walking by at the time.

The three Jedi masters talked some more about the younglings and parted ways.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Training session

The next day the Epsilon arrived at the Jedi temple the younglings were getting off the ship when Dontai felt a dark aura coming from behind him, he turned around and was face to face with Brian who was wearing a black and red robe that looked like it was set on fire and stepped on. The other younglings turned to see what's going on until master Yoda and Master Windu and a few Jedi masters and Jedi knights greeted them at the entrance to the temple. The five Jedi masters that were on the Epsilon took a position behind Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Greetings young ones let me the first to welcome you to the Jedi temple here we'll train you in the ways of the force, building a lightsaber and more. Mace Windu said with a commanding voice.

"Younglings split into two rows girls on the right boys on the left" Said one of the Jedi masters.

The girls were taking into the temple first then the boys. Dontai got a quick look at Secura who was wearing the necklace he had given her. The girls were lead down the hallway to the right that led to the girl's dorms and the same with the boys. Dontai unpacked most of his things and decide to go site seeing when he came across some older jedi students who were hugging the wall as a young boy in a burnt up robe and maybe the same age as him walk by them. The boy stopped a few feet in front of Dontai. He smiled and walked off.

"What was that all about? Dontai asked to himself.

A few minutes of walking around the temple he came across a room with waterfalls and inside the room sat a female jedi master by the name of Adi Gallia.

He watched as she meditated near one of the waterfalls.

"Welcome padawan one to the room of a thousand waterfalls. Adi said.

"I'm sorry to disturb master but I was just wondering what you were doing. Dontai asked.

"I was meditating of course clearing the mind of all thoughts and being at peace. Replied Adi.

"Peace, clearing the mind? How does someone-

Before he can finish his statement he notice the time he was going to be late. He bowed to the jedi master and ran back to his room. He didn't notice that Adi Gallia was watching him. She thought to herself to make him her apprentice.

After the youngling's settled in to their rooms they were later gathered in the training room for a little sparring mach. Every Jedi knight and master was also there in the room. Master Yoda, Master Windu and severe other members of the council stood on the second floor looking down to the first floor.

"Greetings young ones allow me to introduce myself my name is Master Adi Gallia here we'll put your fighting skills to the test now let's begin. Master Gallia said.

"Master Adi Gallia huh? Dontai said to himself.

"The matches will be one-on-one the goal is to get your weapon close to your enemies neck and only the neck. Master Windu added on.

The younglings went head to head some matches lasted less than a minute some up to an hour. Dontai watched as AAyla won her duel with ease.

"Very good everyone….Is there anyone who hasn't duel yet? Master Gallia asked.

"I haven't master. Said the boy walking up to the platform and looked at his classmates.

"Is there anyone who has the heart to take me on? Brian said standing in the middle of the room.

"Ah you must be Brian am I correct? Master Gallia asked.

"Yes master. Brian replied and gave a bow.

The other Jedi were afraid to spare him because they could fell a dark taint inside him. Dontai who already won his duel in about ten seconds knew that this was the same boy he met in the hallway. He was looking at him and Brian was looking back at him and only him like he wanted to fight him.

"Master Gallia I will fight him." Dontai said as he stepped up on to the platform.

"Very well this is the last duel for today… remember the neck only. Master Gallia reminded the two duelists.

Both of them pulled out there weapons brain's was single bladed sword and Dontai's was a double bladed sword. They bowed to the master then each other and took there fighting stances. Dontai was already three steps ahead of Brian studying his stance, form, strength, and speed.

"Begin. Master Gallia said.

Brain and Dontai swords clashed with one another in a burst of speed, they were matching each other's move like standing in front of a mirror. Everyone's mouths dropped when both of them read each other's moves. Master Yoda was watching carefully at the two of them before long everyone was cheering for the both of them. During the battle both of their weapons flew up into the air and dropped back down to their owners and the dual ended with both Brain's and Dontai's weapons were at each other's neck at the same time.

"That's enough out of the both of you…. You've show us your skills now is the time for bed rest up for tomorrow's training."

The younglings were taking back to their rooms but Dontai and Brain stayed behind. AAyla Secura notices the two of them and she decided to see what they were talking about by hiding behind a pillar.

"Your skills are not bad." Brian said.

"Yours too I hope we can fight against each other down the road." Dontai replied.

"I hope so too…. By the way the names Brain what's yours?" Brian asked holding out his hand.

"The names Dontai it's a pleasure to met you." Dontai replied who shook Brains hand.

Brain and Dontai knew that it was fate that they became friends. AAyla smiled from behind the pillar and walked out of the room without both of them noticing her. As Dontai walked down the hall to his room he was approached by master Gallia.

"Padawan Dontai? Can I have a moment with you? Asked Adi

"Yes master what can I do for you? He replied.

"Were did u learn to fight like that? Adi asked looking straight into his eyes.

"I really don't know myself I guess it just came to me… and this blade belong to someone I hold a lot of respect for. Chuckled Dontai

"I see… not many people I seen use form 1-5 so perfectly. Master Adi said.

"Master sorry but I really need to get to bed. Replied Dontai

"Very well good night padawan. Adi Gallia bowed and walked off.

Later that night while Dontai was sleeping he was studying Brian's moves when he heard a knock on the door, he got up walked to the door and opened it to his amazement it was AAyla Secura in a blue night robe.

"AAyla what are you doing here it's late?" Asked Dontai

"I wanted to give you something I made for you a few days ago but I didn't have the time to give it to you." Replied Secura as she reached into her pocket and gave him a chain that had writing on it.

"Thank you Secura…. But what does it say?" Asked Dontai

"It says love will always find away into even the most darkness of places of the heart." AAyla said as she headed back to the door with Dontai behind her.

"Thank You AAyla I will keep this with me forever and I know you will do the same with the necklace that I gave you." Replied Dontai as he opened the door.

AAyla Secura walked out of the room and walked back to the female dorm rooms while not getting spotted by the guards who were patrolling the hallways. Meanwhile on board the Ragnorok the dark lord Darth Shadow stood in his chambers when he received a transmission from his spy inside the Jedi temple.

"What is it?"Lord Shadow asked.

"My lord I think you should see this, I managed to record a duel that you will like." The spy said

Lord Shadow watched the recording when he notices a fighting style that he had seen before. He sat in a nearby chair and thought to himself that it was time to pay the Jedi a visit.

The following day the young jedi gather in the training room for another sparing practice that decides who if ready to have a master. Half of the students were already completed their duals and became apprentices to a jedi master. Only a handful of students were left and up next was Brain and once again everyone was a scared of him. Dontai was about to step up again when all of a sudden.

"I'll challenge him" said a voice from the door entrance to the training room.

Dontai immediately recognized the man it was the same cocky person he bumped into and got into an argument with on the _"Epsilon". _Brian recognized the person as well the most highly decorative Jedi apprentice.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!" shouted the apprentice as he walked up to Brian.

"I will deal with you next. Said the boy who looked at Dontai

Dontai brushed the threat off.

AAyla looked over at Dontai and was amazed how he kept his cool that's when she realized she had a crush on him.

"You stink with the dark side" continued the apprentice.

"You here to fight or insult me?" said Brian in a calm tone he often used when someone was to arrogant for their own good he looked over at Dontai for a few seconds and Dontai nodded and without saying a word Brian knew what he was thinking.

"Very well let's begin" said the apprentice.

The apprentice took his place in the center of the training room removed his robe so he could move more freely. Brian stood there didn't remove his robe training lightsaber in hand and waited for the apprentice to make his move.

"I should warn you I know your type well; in fact-

"Shut up and fight already" said Brian cutting off the last few words the apprentice was going to say.

The apprentice charged at Brian running straight at him Brian stood his ground when the apprentice got within 10 paces Brian quickly used the apprentices force against him. Within seconds the apprentice was done battered and scared from head to toe the apprentice fell at Brian's feet alive but unable to move. Shocked by Brian's performance the masters insisted to have Brian go against a female.

"Next contestant Shaak Ti…" said one of the masters.

Brian began to walk back to the benches they had against the wall, but was stop before he could take a step forward.

"…vs. Brian" continued the master.

"Shaak Ti wins" said Brian.

"Shaak Ti is the winner what do you mean she wins?" asked the master who was dumb founded at this point.

"I don't fight females" said Brian.

"You will fight her weather you like it or not" said the master.

Brian took his place in the room. Shaak Ti ignited her lightsaber ran to Brian lightsaber held high her predator instincts guiding her heightened with the force. Brian tossed his lightsaber off to the side and held his arms out wide as if he wanted to die. He did this two more times.

"Strike back or you're done as a Jedi" said one of the masters to Brian.

Shaak Ti held her lightsaber high to her right side like she always did, but before she could move Brian charged at her full speed without his lightsaber for he tossed it off to the side before he charged. Within seconds Brian was in her face his hands under her arms he then lifted Shaak Ti an inch off the ground before slamming and pining her to the ground with his knee in her stomach. Shaak Ti was so surprised she was trying to figure out as to what just happened.

"There I win I pinned her to the ground you happy now?" asked Brian in an almost hateful tone.

"You have no blade- in that moment Brian pulled Shaak Ti's lightsaber to his hand and held it to her throat- kill shot? Brian wins" exclaimed the Jedi master in charge of the training room.

Brian got up off Shaak Ti removing his knee from her stomach and pulled Shaak Ti back up on to her feet he handed her lightsaber back. He turned his back to her and began to walk as he force pulled his lightsaber back into his awaiting left hand and began to walk out of the training room with the other students.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Friends**

Shaak Ti stood there for a moment before following the rest of the students to their next class. The next class was levitation. The students entered the room

"Welcome students to levitation" said the master who is male human who needed a lesson in manners for he reminded Brian of a Jedi master named Vrook at the time of Revan.

"I want you to take your book and make it float in midair" said the master as he demonstrated with one of his own books from the bookshelf to the left of the room.

The students did as they were told some of the students levitated their books easily with minimal effort others struggle with their books. Brian levitated his book and stared at it as if he were staring at death itself and began to meditate. First the feeling used to lift the book in the first place was neutral; then he began to look back to his time spent on Mustafar the training he got from his father to seeing his mom getting abused by his father then the neutral feeling began to fall into darkness. The other students began to look in awe as their books and the books from the shelf began to rise to the ceiling and dance wildly. First spinning in a stationary position to moving from the center of the room to the walls that made up the room they were standing in. It was a thing to look at until it turned into a nightmare as the books began to pick up speed; then slowly come floating back down in front of the students faces the books fell crashing into the floor below them, except for Brian's who's book never left him to join the fury of books that just crashed to the floor. Brian's book stayed in front of him the entire time. Brian began to come out of his trance to see the teacher standing over top of him.

"Do you know what you just did?" asked the master in a furies tone.

"No" said Brian looking around the room to see all the books on the floor his book still spinning in front of him.

"YOU TURNED MY ROOM INTO A MESS FOR YOUR PERSONAL AMUSMENT!" shouted the master.

Just then Shaak Ti during the emotion of books flying around and now as with the teacher shouting was trying to keep her book from ever hitting the floor; lost control of her book and sent it flying across the room and smacking the master in the face.

The master looks over to see where the book came from.

"Oops sorry master I lost control of my book" said Shaak Ti in a heartfelt apology.

"Is this your book Shaak Ti?" asked the teacher.

"Yes" answered Shaak Ti nervously.

The master picked up the book opened the cover to see that Shaak Ti had written her name in it. He passed the book over Shaak Ti and continued to yell at Brian.

"You will never be a Jedi the dark side is in you and YOU WILL BE ITS SLAVE! Again levitate your books." said the master.

Brian looked back at his book to see that during every commotion his book was still floating in front of him unable to concentrate using calm emotions he grabbed his book and left the room.

Five minutes later class was dismissed with levitation being the last class Shaak Ti went in search of Brian only hearing the name by the masters and seeing him on the ship _"Epsilon" _and in her classes she didn't know him all that well, but she figured that he could use a friend. She wanted to sit with him in the cafeteria, but he didn't show it was nearing time for all students to enter their dormitories. Just as Shaak Ti was about to enter the female section of the dormitories she saw Brian walking out of the male dormitories she followed him to the balcony of the Jedi temple that overlooks Coruscant. Brian stood on the balcony looking out onto Coruscant itself he did this often back on Mustafar when everything felt distant to him. He stood there looking at Coruscant and the stars for this was a time when he felt peaceful the horrors of the day just wash off of him. Shaak Ti stood and watched Brian look at the stars and the so called dark side that was with him all.

The day seemed to disappear. She could see the calmness that lurked beneath him. She began to walk up to Brain and felt the dark side creep back into place which meant he is watching her. Brian could feel that he was being watched looked to his left to see a young female Togruta the same one he fought in the training room and who launched a book at the Jedi master in the levitation room. Brian tuned his body so his back could lay up against the balcony rail without ever taking his eyes off her.

"So what brings you here?" asked Brian.

"I couldn't help but notice the dark presence about you" said Shaak Ti hopping not to offend her companion.

"It's hard not to notice it" said Brian in calm tone.

"I didn't mean to offend you" said Shaak Ti.

"Don't worry you didn't" said Brian feeling the sorrow build up inside is companion.

"What happened to you in the levitation room?" asked Shaak Ti.

"What do you mean?" asked Brian.

"You didn't see the books fly around the room?" asked Shaak Ti

"I'm often am unaware as to what happens when I meditate." said Brian.

"I see. Can I ask you a question?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Sure" said Brian.

"I need help in levitating my book and controlling it and you need help in controlling the dark side and being more aware as to what happens when you meditate" said Shaak Ti

"Let me get this straight you want me to help you levitate and control your book so it doesn't hit anyone accidentally and in return you'll teach me how to use my calm emotion like you witnessed when I was staring at the stars?" asked Brian.

"Yes" said Shaak Ti as if some form of fear just swept over her.

"Relax of coarse I'll help you and I agree to have you teach me calmness the name is Brian it means strength and courage" said Brian.

"Great thank you my name is Shaak Ti it mean strength and energy" said Shaak Ti.

"I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. You're a Togruta and your species thrives on team work right?" said Brian.

"Yes I'm a Togruta my species doesn't exactly thrive on team work we work as a group using each other's ability to get what needs to get done unlike humans who prefer to work alone" said Shaak Ti.

"Well I am human but is spent too much of my time alone I will work with you" said Brian.

With that Brian began to walk back inside to his room with Shaak Ti quickly following. Shaak Ti went to her room got undressed slipped into her pajamas and went to bed. Brian on the other hand went to his room fell face first in the mattress of his bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4: Sith**

The very next day Brian woke with a startling dream with that notion Brian walked over to his closet opened it up feeling blindly for a new set of robes and garments to wear for the day paying no attention to the time for he was already running a little behind schedule.

"Oh no I'm late" said Brian in a calm voice trying to hurry up.

He quickly grabbed his lightsaber and his father's when Shaak Ti broke into the room.

"You're running a little late don't you think" said Shaak Ti with a smile.

"Yes I am" said Brian.

"I know a shortcut follow me" said Shaak Ti pulling on Brian's arm.

The two of them hurried their way up and around the temple till they found themselves outside the training room doors.

"Aw you two are just in time to work on team work skills. Brian and Shaak Ti since you two were the last ones through the door you both get to star first." said youngling Luminara Unduli.

"Good I hate waiting" said Brian.

"You will have to save your partner in this case Shaak Ti from death" said Luminara

"Death… Death by what?" asked Brian.

"By him" said Luminara as she pointed at Dontai.

"No way. Yelled Brian

"Don't worry she didn't mean death she meet get her free and I try to stop you… like a game of capture the flag. Dontai Said as he took his place. Brian nodded in agreement when Brian charged at him.

It was like a game of keep away Brain and Dontai went back and forth trying to out think the other but they seem to be on the same page. Just then a loud boom came from the ceiling and a lone Sith Lord crashed through the roof of the Jedi temple. As the dust cleared the Sith Lord stood facing the two Jedi's Brian and Dontai. Dontai rushed at the Sith Lord but got force choked. The dark lord said something to him before he was knocked into a pillar.

"Stupid little monkey you honestly think you can defeat me", said the Sith Lord. The Sith Lord looked at Brian with a grin on his face.

"YOU'RE DEAD", yelled Brian.

"Foolish child your hopes end here and your meaningless existence along with it", replied the dark lord.

The two clashed with enough force that nearly caused the rest of the roof to collapse on top of everyone else in the room. As the dust cleared Brian and the dark lord were standing with a ring around them. Everyone rush out of the room. AAyla rushed over to help Dontai up. Brian and the dark lord clashed lightsabers the dark side surging inside and between the two of them as if one dark side was stronger than the other. Brian wielding his training lightsaber in his left hand spun around taking his right hand and moving it to grabbing his father's lightsaber. Success with his father's old Jedi lightsaber in his right hand he began to pound away at the dark lord slamming both blades into his opponent's lightsaber. Unfortunately it wasn't good enough the dark lord managed to cut Brian's training lightsaber in half. Filled with rage Brian raised himself an inch off the ground and began spinning himself in a counter clock motion and blasting off like a missile that has been fire from a ship. Brian slams right into Shadow with every amount of force energy that he could steer up went screaming into Shadows torso causing him to slam into the wall behind him creating a hole in the wall.

"The force is strong in you", said Lord Shadow as he took out a grenade.

Lord Shadow then force pushed Brian to the ground, and ran to the hole in the wall that was created. Brian then rushed at Shadow only to get blasted by the grenade. The blast knocked Brian out cold as Lord Shadow escaped the temple.

A few days after the attack; the Jedi temple was half way being repaired; Brian was still in the med-bay. After four days lying in bed Brian was completely healed.

"Good morning sleepy head; sleep well", said Shaak Ti as she walked into the room.

"I'm fine just a little shaky", replied Brian getting to his feet.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Brian.

"Over there" said Shaak Ti pointing to a chair next to the bed.

"Nice to know they left my pants on" said Brian with a smile as he grabbed his shirt and robe.

The two of them walked out of the med-bay and headed to meet up with Dontai. Along the way Shaak Ti asked Brian if he know who was the sith he was fighting.

Brian said," It was my biological father. Someone you want to stay away from especially if you're a female.

Why?" asked Shaak Ti.

"He hates females and finds ways to torture them. Make them call for their mommies." said Brian.

Shaak Ti hoping to change the subject she asked him "I can't help, but notice there's a dark taint around you. Care to explain?"

Brian replied, "I touched one of my father's lightsaber crystals not realizing that the one I picked up was a vexxtal crystal."

"Vexxtal crystal", asked Shaak Ti.

"Yes. It's a crystal that taints anyone who comes in contact with it with dark side. Civilian, soldiers, neutral Jedi's, even Jedi's themselves no matter how far into the light side you think you are, doesn't matter if you're youngling, padawan, Jedi Knight, or even a Jedi master. It still taints you with the dark side, but doesn't cause you to fall to the dark side unless you want to." replied Brian.

Shaak Ti then says, "I thought they didn't exist?"

Brian then replies saying," They exist just finding one is not a walk in the park; they are very, very rare to find. He must have been lucky to find it or spent a lot of money to get it."

Just as Brian and Shaak Ti finish their conversation they come to a section of the temple that is undergoing repairs to hear

"NO! NO! NO! THIS ONE GOES HERE THAT ONE GOES THERE! GET IT!" yelled Dontai who was helping with the repairs.

"Hey buddy I see you are still alive" said Brian as he walked up to him.

"Damn it how can I let that happen?" Dontai said to himself as he tried to remember what that sith lord said to him.

(Flashback) "What do you seek amongst the jedi young one? Do you want to become more powerful if you want to find true power join us sith. Lord shadow said.

"Yo buddy Helllllllloooooooo anybody home? Brian asked as he shook Dontai out of his flashback.

"Sorry about that I was thinking about something." Dontai replied. It was at this time when AAyla Secura and her master walked in on the three of them.

Brian, Shaak Ti and Dontai bowed at the Jedi Master. Dontai excused himself from the rest of the group and returned to helping fixing the temple. Meanwhile onboard the Separatist ship the Reaper the Sith Lord Darth Shadow Brian's father was deep in meditation when he sensed the self-conflict in the young Dontai. Lord Sinya then entered the room and took a knee behind Lord Shadow.

"Lord Sinya, I have a task for you" said Lord Shadow.

"What is it you want me to do?" asked Lord Sinya.

"I need you to bring me this Jedi to me alive" said Lord Shadow as he showed a picture of Dontai to Lord Sinya.

"I will bring him before you my Lord" replied Lord Sinya then walked out of the room leaving only Darth Shadow alone.

Lord Shadow thought to himself that if he can get someone with that much force power lock up, he can crush the Jedi by using one of their own.

Later on that day Dontai was in the room of a thousand waterfalls meditating but he felt uneasy. He felt a dark presence closing in on him. He tried to shake the feeling away but it was still there lurking in the dark corners of his mind.

"Hey Dontai wake up. A fellow jedi said.

"You ok? A second jedi asked.

"Yeah why? Dontai Asked.

They showed him the waterfalls that were frozen over.

"Sorry guess I over did it a little. Dontai replied.

"You over work yourself take it easy get some sleep we handled this. Said one of the Jedi knights.

Dontai bowed to the two knights walked to his room hanged up his clothes slept into his nightwear climbed into bed a fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: The kidnapping**

The cool air of Coruscant filled the Jedi temple at 10:00 am the younglings were already awake and were waiting outside their rooms for their next training lessons. Two Jedi knights walked down to the dorms and escorted the children to the library were they were to study the data logs of Jedi from long ago. Dontai was studying the data logs of a skillful Jedi guardian by the name of Master Kavar who severed the Jedi during and after the wars of years past when he was approached by a hooded figure. She asked if he wanted to step outside he nodded and followed the hooded female out of the library down the hall to the hanger bay when all of a sudden Dontai sensed something was not right.

"Wait your no Jedi you're a sit-. Before Dontai could finish his sentence or call out for help he was knock out from a blow to the back of the head.

Meanwhile inside the temple the younglings were finishing their studies when AAyla Secura felt something was wrong, she looked around the library to find Dontai but he was no were to be found. She sat in a chair for a few minutes until Shaak Ti walked over to her.

"Hey have you seen Dontai? Asked Secura

"No I haven't. Replied Shaak Ti

"Seen who? Brian asked walking over to them.

"Have you seen Dontai anywhere? Asked Shaak Ti

AAyla Secura then notices the necklace hanging around her neck was flashing light blue

"What's that? Asked Shaak Ti

"Something Dontai gave me, but I think we should tell the masters about this AAyla said quickly.

All of them ran to the council chambers were she told Brain and Shaak Ti to wait outside as she entered the room.

"Masters I'm sorry to interrupt but I think Dontai's been kidnapped!" AAyla said as she catches her breath.

"That's absurd no one is allowed in or out of the temple beside Jedi and transport personal." Adi Gallia replied.

Just then a guard walked into the room and told the council that an unknown shuttle landed at the jedi temple a few minutes ago and then took off. He showed them an image the cameras took of the hanger bay and it showed three people. Two dark hooded figures and Dontai who was knock out.

"How do you know if he's in trouble?" Master Windu asked.

"He gave me this a few days ago I think he put a little of his soul into it so that I will be in contact with him at all times." Replied Secura as she showed the council the necklace it was still glowing bright.

"Master Yoda we must rescue him before something bad happens to him." Said AAyla

"I agree… Master Gallia you will be assigned to this mission take AAyla Secura with you make sure you bring him back safely." Master Yoda said.

"Yes master Yoda…. AAyla you will come with me and by the way we must take Brain and Shaak Ti with us." Master Gallia said as she said to herself that she will make Dontai her student if they can bring him back.

"Very well take them too but be careful." Master Windu said.

On board the shuttle the hooded female woke Dontai up with a splash of water. He shook his head to get rid of the water when she lifted his head to meet hers.

"So this is the Jedi my master wants so badly" said Darth Sinya.

"So what is a fine lady like you doing with these sith?" asked Dontai who was being taking to Lord Shadow.

"SILENCE WORM!" replied Darth Sinya angrily

"Were one minute out from the Ragnorok my lord. The pilot of the shuttle said.

"I wonder what my master will do to you." Asked Senya.

"Why don't you let me go and I show you what I can do." Dontai yelled before he got a slap to face from the Senya.

The shuttle landed in the hanger bay of the Ragnorok. Two sith troopers picked Dontai up by the arms and followed Senya to Darth Shadows chambers. The room was dim the only thing that was giving off light was a few candles. Senya and the guards bowed as a hooded figured appeared from the darkness.

"Hello my Jedi friend" said Lord Shadow

"YOU" shouted Dontai as he pulled his lightsaber out, but before he could activate it his weapon was force pulled out of his hands.

"Nice weapon, but it's not you", chuckled Lord Shadow as he broke it in half.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY MOTHER'S!" shouted Dontai.

Darth Sinya yelled at Dontai to be quite.

"Brianna I knew her well" said Lord Shadow.

"How do you know my mother?" asked Dontai as he was enraged.

Dontai then took Darth Sinya's lightsaber and charged at Lord Shadow. With one move Darth Shadow pinned Dontai to the ground.

"So much to learn, but still you are strong with the force you are. Release the Jedi and give him to the sith" said Lord Shadow.

Meanwhile back at the Jedi temple Master Gallia told Brian, Shaak Ti, and AAyla Secura to stay close to her at all times. AAyla Secura sat in one of the seats of the transport and starting to cry into the necklace that was glowing dimmer and dimmer by each passing second.

"Something wrong Secura?" Asked Brian taking his seat next to her.

"I just can't live with myself if he gets hurt or worse dies." Replied Secura sadly.

"I know how you feel but we must not show any emotion that leads to the dark side." "Replied Brain

"I will try to control my emotions for Dontai's sake." Replied Secura

After Master Billaba and Shaak Ti and a handful of guards boarded the ship they took off from the temple and started the long journey to find there comrade. Meanwhile onboard the sith ship the Ragnorok Dontai was screaming in pain being struck by Lord Shadows force lighting over and over again. Lord Shadow stopped for a few minutes to say something to the young Jedi.

"You are strong child but I will break you." Said the dark Lord.

"I will ever fall to the dark side you fiend. Replied Dontai

"We will see about that my young friend soon my plan will be put into motion but I need your help to do so young one." Said Lord Shadow.

"I'll get out of here and I will kill you" Said Dontai trying to break free from the chains that were holding him in place.

"Good the more your anger builds the quicker you will become my servant." Laughed Lord Shadow as he tortured the Jedi some more.

Onboard the Republican transport Master Billaba and the squard were getting close to Dontai's location however then had to find a away to get inside a heavy guarded stronghold that's when AAyla Secura felt a strong serge of force energy coming from the necklace She then knew that there were getting close. The ship exited hyperspace when a remote sector of the middle rim when they came across a sith warship that looked like it been ripped to shreds.

"That's must be the ship were there keeping Dontai." Said Shaak Ti looking out the cockpit.

"We must be getting close I sense a lot hate and anger deep inside the ship." Replied Secura.

In Darth Shadows chambers Lord Shadow had finally turned Dontai to the dark side. Lord Shadow removed the cuffs from Dontai's arms he then got up from the table and took a knee in front of his new sith master. Lord Shadow gave his new apprentice a new double bladed light saber the hilt was a bright red that was created by the hottest of metal. The doors to the chambers opened and lord Senya and Lord Hunt entered the room and stood in front of lord shadow.

"What is it?" Asked Shadow.

"My lord a jedi transport just exited hyperspace and is approaching." Replied Senya.

Lord Shadow looked at the both of them then turned to Dontai and gave him an order to stay in the chambers until the time is right. Lord Shadow and the other sith lords left the room while Dontai sat on the floor and meditate.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6: The Conflict**

As the Jedi started to leave the hanger and run down the halls they came to an opening in the middle of the ship.

"I sense something here; a lot of hate and anger" said Shaak Ti looking across the room.

The room was so dark the no one could find the light switch.

"Stay on guard people an attack could come from anywhere" said Brian.

Just then a flash of force lightning flew from the shadows.

"Aw man I missed target" said a voice from the shadows.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWERD AND FACE US!" yelled AAyla.

The room lit up like a sun exposing the Sith Lords.

"You really need to work on your aim Lord Hunt" said Lord Sinya.

"WHERE'S DONTAI YOU SLIMEBALLS!" yelled AAyla still angry.

"If you want him you'll have to get by us first" said Lord Senya.

The Sith Lords jumped down from the railings and activated their lightsabers.

"I'm impressed you were smart enough to sneak on board, wait a second one two where's the other-", said Lord Hunt.

Before Lord Hunt could say another word, he got blasted from behind and soaring into the air, hit the ceiling, and fell to the ground.

"HOW DID YOU GET BEHIND US?!" exclaimed Lord Sinya nervously.

Brian didn't answer he took out his lightsaber and charged at Lord Sinya.

"MASTER GALIILA, SHAAK TI, AAYLA GO ON AHEAD; I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" yelled Brian.

Shaak Ti ,AAyla Secura and Master Gallia rushed to the far door of the same room Brian and Lord Sinya are in, but were blocked by Lord Hunt.

"Go on this one's mine" said Shaak Ti.

AAyla and master Gallia nodded and ran past Lord Hunt, out the room, and down the hall until they suddenly stopped in their track.

"Wait there something behind this door. Master Gallia said.

The two jedi entered the room only to be greeted by a pair of sith royal guards.

"And so you come at last." said Dontai as he was escorted by two sith guardians.

"Dontai what happened to you?" asked AAyla.

"The names Lord Viper, in case you haven't noticed I have joined the dark side." said Dontai. AAyla was shocked the one she loved has turned on her.

"The Sith have given me more power than any Jedi could have ever dreamed of" replied Lord Viper.

"You're a Jedi not sith. You must understand this. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!" said AAyla with tears coming from her eyes.

"I do love you… but I -." Dontai said as he took a knee and shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Lord Viper doesn't listen to the jedi….. The jedi are weak they rest in there temple and do nothing as the galaxy suffers. Said one of the guards.

"Your right….. Will you join us AAyla tighter we can rule the galaxy under the name of Darth Shadow?" Dontai asked he got to his feet and pulled out his sith lightsaber.

"NO!" screamed AAyla as she force pushed Dontai a few feet away.

"You leave me no choice, but to kill you" said Dontai as he and the guards charged at the two jedi.

AAyla and master Gallia then ignited there lightsabers and charged at Lord Viper in a blind rage and screaming at the top of their lungs. Meanwhile Brian and Shaak Ti were hard pressed in defeating their foes.

"This is not going well for you Lord Sinya?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Maybe your right working with these sith isn't working for us. Lord Hunt that's enough we can't win against them" said Lord Sinya.

"Very well have it your way" replied Lord Hunt.

Down the hall they heard a scream as AAyla and Lord Viper started to fight. The four of them rushed down the hallway to hear

"YOU CAN'T BET ME I'M IMMORTAL!" exclaimed Lord Viper.

"Come to your senses you're a Jedi. If you continue down this path you'll be consumed by the dark side" said AAyla trying to hold back the tears on her face.

Just then Brian, Shaak Ti, Lord Sinya, and Lord Hunt entered the room.

"Oh my god is that Dontai?" asked Shaak Ti.

"More jedi for me to kill I love it. Exclaimed Dontai as he threw master Gallia to one side.

"BRIAN YOU'RE NEXT ON MY LIST!" shouted Lord Viper.

Lord Viper charged at Brian, but Shaak Ti stepped in front of Brian and sliced Lord Viper's left arm off.

Lord Viper looked at AAyla and as if time stand still they looked at each other that's when Secura heard Dontai's voice in her head.

"Secura I'm sorry but there is little time to explain but you must attack me it's the only way I can return from the dark side. Time returned to normal and Lord Viper was holding his hand.

"I will not… be… defeated by you." said Lord Viper. Lord Viper then jumped at AAyla and without warning she took her lightsaber and stuck it through Lord Viper's gut.

"Thank You. Whispered Dontai to AAyla softly before he fell to the floor

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" exclaimed AAyla Secura as she fell to her knees and wept.

"You did what you had to Secura but I sense he's still alive. Adilla said as she got off the floor.

"He was too weak to join us. I must thank you for killing him for me" said Lord Shadow as he walked into the room.

"YOUR RULE OF TERROR ENDS HERE MY MASTER!" yelled Lord Sinya.

"Lord Sinya you dare betray me after all these years?" replied Lord Shadow.

Then all of a sudden the ship buckled wildly.

"Looks like the Calvary has arrived" said Brian with his lightsaber clinched in his hand.

"Army or not you all are doomed" said Lord Shadow vanishing into the shadows.

"We need to get of this bucket before it blows" said Lord Hunt.

"NOT WITHOUT DONTAI!" exclaimed AAyla rushing over to pick up Dontai's body.

"Leave him or we'll ever make it. Said Lord Hunt.

"Then he will share the same fate as us. Replied Brian.

The group ran down the halls with AAyla carrying Dontai's body fireman style. Flames began to burst on some of the decks above and below the group. The group ran down to the hanger to see a Republic transport land in front of them.

"Hey need a lift?" asked a Republic soldier.

The group boarded the transport and left for the capital ship _"Germany"_. The Ragnorok exploded as the Republic transport ship left the hanger bay. Once on board the ship _"Germany"_ Dontai was rushed to the medical bay to be put in a bacta tank. Brian, Shaak Ti, and AAyla went to the medical bay to get their wounds looked at; especially Brian who bet up from head to toe blood was coming from his head and his right arm, and had black marks up and down his body from the fires that took place on the Separatist ship.

"Why do you do these things to yourself?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Because, it's fun, but I will never do anything that will endanger you." said Brian looking at Shaak Ti with a serious look.

"Promise?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Yes cross my heart and hope to die" said Brian as if he was making a solid wedding value.

The former Sith Lord Sinya and Lord Hunt where taken before the council to see if they truly left the sith. Meanwhile back in the med bay Brian and Shaak Ti left to go get debriefed by the council; AAyla how ever stayed behind with Dontai who was stuck in a bacta tank; do to his serious wounds. AAyla sat beside the bacta tank and never left his side until he was completely healed.

The group ran down the halls with AAyla carrying Dontai's body fireman style. Flames began to burst on some of the decks above and below the group. The group ran down to the hanger to see a Republic transport land in front of them.

"Hey need a lift?" asked a Republic soldier.

"What took you so long?" Asked Master Gallia

The group boarded the transport and left for the capital ship _"Germany"_. The Ragnorok exploded as the Republic transport ship left the hanger bay. Once on board the ship _"Germany"_ Dontai was rushed to the medical bay to be put in a bacta tank. Brian, Shaak Ti, and AAyla went to the medical bay to get their wounds looked at; especially Brian who bet up from head to toe blood was coming from his head and his right arm, and had black marks up and down his body from the fires that took place on the Separatist ship.

"Why do you do these things to yourself?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Because, it's fun, but I will never do anything that will endanger you." said Brian looking at Shaak Ti with a serious look.

"Promise?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Yes cross my heart and hope to die" said Brian as if he was making a solid wedding value.

The former dark Lord Sinya and Lord Hunt where taken before the council to see if they truly left the dark side. Meanwhile back in the med bay Brian and Shaak Ti left to go get debriefed by the council; AAyla how ever stayed behind with Dontai who was stuck in a bacta tank; do to his serious wounds. AAyla sat beside the bacta tank and never left his side until he was completely healed.

Inside the bacta tank the wounded jedi was have a confutation with his dark side persona Lord Viper.

"You and I are like opposite sides of the same coin…. There may be a resemblance but we never face the same direction. Lord viper said. Both of them were fighting each other and saying the sith and jedi codes.

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

"Peace is a lie, there's only passion.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge

"Through passion I gain strength.

"There is no passion, there is Serenity.

Through strength I gain power

There is no chaos, there is harmony

Through power I gain victory, through victory my chains are broken

There is no death, there is the force.

The force shall free me.

"You will not have me Lord Viper now be gone. Yell the inner Dontai. Lord Viper vanished in to nothingness.


End file.
